Poison
by ElizabethJaneMalfoy
Summary: "I can never ever get you out of my system... You're like poison" he spat "Poison, Granger". They had to be quick, no slacking. There was a war happening right now and they could be caught at any moment. It was oh so dangerous, but deliciously so.


_**Hello. So I know I haven't been good with the updating lately, but I just wanted to distance myself from Thinking of You for a little bit so I took advantage of a little plot bunny that's been hopping about in my head these past couple of days (excuse the pun ;) ) I hope you like it, it's just a one shot and I have no plans to continue it. My main priority after this is to knock out Chapter 9 of T.O.Y. :)**_

_**This one shot it not novel compliant and contains Swearing and Sex. Strictly NC-17 ok? :P**_

_**Inspired by Alice Cooper's song Poison.**_

_**I don't own the Song or Harry Potter of course... damn it.**_

**Poison.**

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not touch_  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot_  
_Your web, I'm caught_  
_Your skin, so wet_  
_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_  
_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_  
_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains..._

_**Poison  
**_

"Get your kit off Granger..." his voice was hoarse and demanding, the stench of smoke wafting through the air as he swiftly removed his Death Eater robes in the small, crusty hotel room.

They had to be quick, no slacking. There was a war happening right now and they could be caught at any moment.

She nervously fingered the buttons on her shirt, shuffling her shoulders out of the flimsy garment and flinging it somewhere to the left. He watched her with his curious, slate coloured eyes, reclining back into the stained armchair, slowly sucking on a cigarette having already hastily discarded of his clothes apart from his slightly worn, silk underwear.

Her skin showered with goose-pimples as it was exposed to the dull draft in the room, the muddy jeans were taken off next. The breath hitched in her throat as he craned his long alabaster neck back to blow out another stream of smoke, tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip. Her gaze then moved to the branded forearm that marked him as a follower of the Dark Lord.

This was oh so dangerous, but deliciously so.

Her body trembled in her terrified anticipation.  
They weren't together or anything.  
In fact this was completely and utterly out of the blue.

He was on his side, a devoted Death Eater and she remained faithful to Harry.  
It was over a year ago that the war had begun now, and there were no signs of it finishing any time soon. The Order was growing weak and Hogwarts had been taken.

She slowly lowered herself onto the stained mattress and shuddered as he hovered over her and began placing chaste kisses down the valley between her breasts, his fingers stroking between her already dripping folds. Draco's head was telling him to just stop... if anyone were to even suspect a thing, he would be a dead man in a heartbeat. All because of a mudblood. But there was this incorrigible throbbing in his chest, telling him that he needed this and that he'd needed it for a long time.

He didn't know _why_ he actually caved and did it. Gods he hated her and he didn't have a fucking clue as to why-for some inexplicable reason, he stopped her from walking into one of the Death Eater's traps earlier that day.

It was obvious that the hate was still there as he clamped his hand over her mouth, growling insistently that he wasn't going to harm her. When she realised who it was that held her captive, she stopped the struggling and just stared. He was...different. Dark circles under his eyes and his hair was almost shoulder length but it still held the mesmerising pallid colour that identified him as a Malfoy.

Yes... she still despised him and he was her opponent, her enemy. But gods he was still beautiful.  
The unresolved sexual tension from school pooled the air around them once more and soon their hot mouth's were moving in perfect tandem. As soon as they were both fully sated, she hesitantly hopped off' the dirty mattress and threw on her equally dirty threads and went to exit. Resting her hand on the doorknob she turned around and asked him why he hadn't just captured her and presented her to the Dark Lord like she expected he would.

"I don't know" he harshly clipped in reply and she slowly slipped out of the door and back into reality.

His mind ghosted over what had just occured and he knew that this would be a plagued day that would go on to further endanger his and Granger's lives. It was a wicked thing, but he knew that now it had been done... it wouldn't be stopped easily.

**

* * *

****2 months later.**

Another room, another hotel.  
They were only fucking, that was it. Once a fortnight in a different low budget, dingy muggle hotel room. As usual it was quick, sweaty and full of lust.

It was just sex.  
But they still couldn't stop.

They were each other's escape from the turmoil that persisted in the magical world, even if it was only for a rushed half an hour or less every other week.  
Every single time she went to the door, legs aching in satisfaction, she would once again turn to him.

"Why?" She would ask.

"I don't know"

**

* * *

****4 months later. **

It was the second year of the war now, Harry had one more Horcrux to go and here they still were; secretly fucking like rabbits. It became yet more of a regular event, twice a month wasn't enough. It was every week now.

"You're like a fucking infection, Granger" he hissed at the shell of her ear, eliciting another small moan from her bruised pink lips as he drove himself deeper into her core. She clawed at his arms, shoulders and back, desperate to reach that explosion of pleasure that they both so desperately sought from one another. "I can never ever get you out of my system... You're like poison" he spat "Poison, Granger".  
He reached between them and began furiously rubbing at the little nub at the juncture of her thighs, willing on her orgasm. "Look at me when you come, Hermione... Show me what I do to you".

She screamed out, thrashing herself back into the pillows as she went completely over the edge, staring intensely into his eyes. He promptly followed suit, the satisfaction of the power he held over her bringing him to his peak and he spilled his hot seed deep into her pussy. His head dropped onto her chest with a light thud, the two of them panting heavily. Hermione stared wide eyed at the ceiling with a small lazy smile ghosting her lips, the floaty feeling that she'd grown so used to over the past several months overtaking her senses almost completely...

"You called me Hermione..."

**

* * *

**

**1 year later.**

The war had been over for ten months, Harry defeated Voldemort exactly seven weeks and four days after he'd said her name. She now hadn't seen him for eleven months of the twelve that had slowly gone by. There were rumours flying around that he was in Azkaban and exactly two days after those rumours emerged, Hermione found herself standing outside cell number 238 wondering what the bloody hell she was doing.

The publicity that the Golden Trio had attracted since they had defeated the 'dark side' was simply wild. Hermione couldn't enter Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade without having a camera shoved in her face so she restricted her outings.

She thought about Malfoy more than was necessary...well... she shouldn't be thinking of him at all should she?

They were only fucking_.  
_She snorted unattractively to herself.

_Only fucking. Why am I standing here then, wishing so desperately to see him again?_

There was an ache in her chest, much similar to the one of Draco's when he had decided to pursue her. The throbbing became more prominent as the months went on and his absence became apparent.

She missed him.

She fucking _missed _him.

The grimy, metal door was swung open. He perched on the edge of the straw mattress, the only object that sat in the dim, monotonous cell. Draco's eyes widened and his heart leapt as he recognised the woman standing in the doorway. He seemed to feel somewhat relieved at her impromptu appearance.

"Malfoy..." she whispered, voice uneven.

"Hermione" he breathed, shooting up off' the mattress, staring at her in bewilderment.

"I've come to get you out of here... I..." her voice faltered. "I... miss you" she murmured quietly, eyes glazing over slightly, unsure of his reaction.

A look of pure shock infected his face, his chest becoming tighter and tighter. His palms were sweaty and as he reached up to wipe his furrowed brow, he couldn't help but ask...

"Why?"

She smiled, reaching up to cover his lips with her hand, just as he'd done those couple of years back and rested her forehead on his...

"I don't know"

Oh... _he knew._

_You're like poison, Granger..._


End file.
